


The Suit Makes the Man

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffuary, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: “Alright,” Peter steps out of his room and holds out his arms. “What do you think?”MJ tilts her head and looks him up and down. She likes the way he gets squirmy when he’s nervous, there’s something really cute about it. Peter is wearing a blue suit with a red tie, those ridiculous EDITH glasses, and his hair gelled back.He looks like a two bit mobster from the nineteen twenties. Or like he’s trying really hard to be Tony Stark. She could draw a goatee on him with eyeliner.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	The Suit Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty-Two - What do you think?

“Alright,” Peter steps out of his room and holds out his arms. “What do you think?” 

MJ tilts her head and looks him up and down. She likes the way he gets squirmy when he’s nervous, there’s something really cute about it. Peter is wearing a blue suit with a red tie, those ridiculous EDITH glasses, and his hair gelled back. 

He looks like a two bit mobster from the nineteen twenties. Or like he’s trying really hard to be Tony Stark. She could draw a goatee on him with eyeliner. 

“Are you going to a costume party?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“No?” Peter bites his lip. “You don’t like it?” 

“It’s not that, it’s just… what look were you going for?” She crosses her arms. Peter has a press conference with the Avengers later, now that his name is being cleared of Mysterio’s murder. 

“Well, uh, just like… classy? Business-y?” Peter shrugs and crosses his arms. Then he uncrosses them and tugs on the suit like he doesn’t want to wrinkle it. 

“Mmhhmmm,” MJ says. 

Peter seems to deflate. Crap, that’s not what she wanted to do. 

“It looks good,” she says slowly. “It just doesn’t look like you?” 

“What do you mean?” Peter frowns. 

MJ steps up to him and takes off the EDITH glasses, putting them in his breast pocket. “You look like you’re trying to be someone else.” She knows that the thought of Tony Stark is still raw for him. He’s talked to her a little bit, slowly opened up about his time as Spider-Man, how it all started with a visit from Tony Stark. You don’t have to be a genius to see how Peter idolizes the man. 

Peter opens his mouth, then closes his, his cheeks getting a little pink. She’s learning how to be a little more tactful, a little more gentle with Peter. He seems to have understood her point without her being more obvious. 

“The suit is fine, it’s just…” MJ reaches up and digs her hands into his hair, ruffling and fluffing it. The gel makes her hands slick, but she manages to make his hair look curly and natural, even thought it’s still a little more artful than when he doesn’t put product in. “You look so much better with curls, Peter. I don’t know why you keep slicking your hair back?” 

With their faces this close, she can see how fragile Peter’s feeling, and how nervous he is. She leans in and kisses him softly, hands still buried in his hair. He sighs, and some of the tension falls off his shoulders, his hands bracket her waist. They make-out until MJ’s lips feel tender, until Peter’s face is flushed, and some of that worry is gone from his face. She steps back and looks him up and down again. 

“You look great, but one more thing,” she says and goes to her bag. MJ doesn’t show him what she’s got until she’s attaching the tie-pin. It’s a little gold spider that looks just like his symbol. “I found it on Etsy.” 

Peter grins, his face pink, hair fluffy, he looks more like her Peter Parker than the weird Tony-close that stepped out of the room. 

“Thanks, MJ.” 

MJ feels her face getting warm as well. She messes with one curl over his forehead until it’s perfect. 

“There, now go show the world who Spider-Man really is,” MJ says.


End file.
